l. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the suppression of cavitation in a hydraulic system, and more particularly to a cavitation suppressor in a hydraulic system which provides for bypass of fluid from the inlet to the outlet thereof so as to control fluid pressure and control air dissolved in the fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there have been many improvements in hydraulic system control, including improvements relating to the suppression of cavitation and the control of system pressures. Some of these improvements provide for diverting the direction of the main stream of fluid flow through a jet pump in an attempt to smooth out flow and pressure within the system. Others provide for changes in the pattern of flow from a source of fluid to a venturi to create suctions which tend to provide desired flow patterns at an outlet.
Prior art systems generally have provided for the drawing of fluid from a reservoir as needed to maintain proper flow rates and pressures within the system. Attempts to maintain reduced pressures, where higher pressures are unnecessary, generally have resulted in loss of efficiency throughout the system. Furthermore, the prior art has not recognized the problem of air dissolved in the fluid, and the attendant problem introduced when oil from a tank is drawn into the hydraulic system.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to meet the continuing need and desire in the art for improvements in the control of hydraulic systems, and in particular the suppression of cavitation therein, by providing an improved hydraulic system including means for suppressing cavitation and for preventing unnecessary high pressure when system flow is high.